Forks in the Road
by sg11985
Summary: This is a fork in the road fic - what would have happened if the SGC had of been shut down by Kinsey at the end of Politics and SG-1 hadn't gone through the gate?


Title: Forks in the Road  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Season: One  
Spoilers: Politics maybe. General knowledge.  
Categories: Angst, UST and romance, general friendships.  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: M  
Content Warnings: Swearing, adult situations.  
Summary: This is a fork in the road fic - what would have happened if the SGC had of been shut down by Kinsey at the end of Politics and SG-1 hadn't gone through the gate?  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 17, 414 words  
Authors Note: Oh...and it's my longest fic ever!! I'm really not sure about this one simply because I wrote it so long ago, so any feedback will be welcomed!! The reason I decided to finish this is because of the challenge put forward by Sam on the SamJack group a long time ago. (Hope this is what you were kind of looking for!!) Anyway, enough babbling...here we go...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

So the end had come. Granted, a lot sooner than we'd all really expected, but nether the less, it had come.  
Yesterday Kinsey had ordered we shut down the Stargate programme, and the gate is scheduled to be buried in a couple of days. I don't think I'll be there. Too many memories just being buried under a tonne of dirt and concrete is probably a bit too much for me to bear at the moment.

Daniel is still reeling because of his whole 'alternate reality' thing. The Colonel is just royally pissed at Kinsey. Teal'c however remains impassive, even though in four hours he will leave for Chu'lak, never to return to earth. I think earth has really disappointed him, although he'd never say that of course. We cannot help the fight for freedom to which he has pledged his life anymore. We won't know what's happening with him, if he's winning the war or not. The war that all of the SGC has fought for the last year, and now it's just ending as we're getting started.

These are my thoughts as I sit here on the bench in the locker room, where many conversations and laughs have passed. I've just taken my last shower here and changed out of my BDU's into civvies. I didn't really want to put my dress uniform on straight away and be in it four hours before the goodbye ceremony. Slipping on my right black healed sandal, I hear the guys coming down the corridor. The Colonel's and Daniel's voices can probably heard all over the base, as they continue to debate Kinsey's decision, but in the words of the General, it's out of our hands now.  
The door slowly opens to reveal Teal'c. He enters the room, nodding as he passes me on the bench. He can tell how much this whole situation is hurting us all. I try and smile up at him, but it's a pretty feeble attempt, so my gaze returns to the hard stone floor below me.

The door flies open once more, hitting the wall and making me jump. The Colonel walks in, closely followed by Daniel.  
'Look Daniel, you've really gotta get off this "alternate reality" kick your on.'  
'I'll remind you of that when the Goa'uld start attacking shall I?'  
The Colonel made no reply to this. He merely stalks over to his locker, grabs his kit and heads for the showers. Daniel's wearing a look on his face that I've seen so often. The one that says ' I really cannot believe you sometimes'. Then he turns to me, acknowledging my presence.  
'Hey Sam. How ya doin'?' he asks.  
'I'm doin' OK, thanks Daniel,' I reply. I also think its about time I left.  
'I was actually just leaving. Got some stuff to do in my office, things I need to sort out, so I guess I'll see you later at the General's goodbye speech.'  
'OK, we'll see you later then.'  
I get up, walk to the door and don't look back. It's not goodbye just yet. As I pull the door open slowly I hear the familiar noise of the shower starting up as the Colonel probably prepares to drown himself.  
The door clicks, as do my shoes as I make off down the corridor towards the elevator and down to my office, to start the long job of collecting up the memories held there.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Three hours later I've boxed everything up in my office, although most of it will have o be destroyed anyway. It's hard to accept that all that hard work is just going to be incinerated. Daniel's gonna have a long job ahead of him, boxing up all those artefacts, or rocks as the Colonel so often calls them. I wonder what Daniel will do. Probably go off on some dig somewhere in the most remote place he can find. I don't know about the Colonel, although I have a suspicion he might retire again. I can't really see him wanting to carry on, knowing he can't do what he's been doing for the past year. And I guess I'll have to transfer back to the Pentagon. Back to being the astrophysicist and research scientist. I'm brought of my stupor by the phone ringing.

'Carter.'  
'Captain Carter, this is General Hammond. Just to let you know Captain, that we're having a small gathering tonight, to say goodbye's and alike.'  
'Thank you, sir. Where is this happening?'  
'Colonel O'Neill has offered us the use of his house. Things begin at around 20:00 hour.'  
'OK sir, I'll' be there.'  
'Good Captain. I'll see you in the gate room in an hour.'  
'Yes sir.'

The line on the end cuts out. Just what I need. A party with people I'll never see again and alcohol. Not a good combination. I'm disturbed again, but this time it's by someone knocking on the door.  
'It's open,' I call, and a rather depressed looking Colonel O'Neill pokes his head around the edge of the door.  
'Sir, hi,' I say, mildly surprised to see him.  
'Hey, Carter. Can I come in?'  
'Of course,' I reply taking a seat on one of the file filled boxes, indicating for him to do the same. He pushes the door shut, and comes and sits down opposite me. It's difficult to gage his mood. Sure he's sad, but it's why he's here is the part I can't figure out. Guess I'll find out.  
'I came by to ask if you'd come down to Daniel's office. We're making a farewell video for Teal'c. So he doesn't forget us...' he trails off.  
'Of course, sir. Now?'  
'In a minute, Daniel's just setting up the stage.'  
'Stage?' I query.  
'Don't ask,' he replies.  
There is still something bugging him, and I don't think he's gonna be telling me anytime soon, so I try and start another conversation thread.  
'Err, just had a call from the General, about the get together at your place tonight,' I prompt.  
'Hey, I only offered to have it at mine so I could drink. Besides, it was General Hammond's idea, not mine.'  
'Oh,' I say a bit flatly. After a few moments of us both staring at the ground I decide to try again.  
'Colonel, is there something else, something bothering you?'  
His head snaps up a bit suddenly.  
'Why?'  
'It's just you seem, a little tense.'  
His gaze falters away from me, as if he's preparing to confess.  
'It's nothing important.'  
'Well, with respect sir, it must be. You look like a dog what just had his tail cut off. So, what's up?'  
I can tell by the look in his eyes he knows that I wont give up.  
'It's stupid, really. It's just...things shouldn't be ending like this, y'know? There's so much more we have to see, to do, to save...' and he trails off, but I understand.  
'I know sir,' I reply. 'But we have our orders, and it's time to move on.'  
'Maybe for you Carter, but for me it's retirement. No moving on, just lots of staying still.'  
'Again, sir?'  
'Again, for the last time.'  
There's a slight pause.  
'I'll be transferring back to Washington, so I doubt I'll be seeing much of you guys.'  
His gaze moves to mine. Is it sadness I see in those eyes I so often try to figure out?  
'Guess so.'  
We sit in silence for another moment, until he stands and walks over to the door.  
'So, if you could drop by Daniel's office when you've changed, we'll do the tape and then head to the ceremony, OK?'  
'Yes sir. See you in a minute.  
With that he hurriedly opens the door and leaves. I think the next 24 hours are going to be some of the hardest of my life.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Half an hour later I had changed into my dress uniform, gone down to Daniel's office and made Teal'cs video. It was hard to do without showing the emotion I really felt, but somehow I managed it. We just reminisced over all the things we'd been through, good times and bad, then said our individual goodbyes and signed off. I hope he'll like it.  
We now find ourselves standing a little aimlessly, wondering what we should do now.

The Colonel seems to be coping a little better, and makes a suggestion to dispense of our hopeless situation.  
'Hey, why don't you guys head down to the gate room, and I'll drop by Teal'cs quarters?'  
Daniel and I can't seem to find any words so we just nod, and then he leaves.  
'Lets go Sam.'  
'Sure,' I reply, and we leave and walk to the gate room in silence. By the time we arrive the entire command is already there except for the Colonel and Teal'c. We walk past everyone and take our place next to General Hammond on the ramp; our privilege as the flag ship unit, or we used to be.  
'Doctor Jackson, where's Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?'  
'Jack just went to get Teal'c from his quarters, he said he'd...'  
Daniel was interrupted by the arrival of Teal'c.  
'Teal'c, where's Colonel O'Neill?' the General asked in a confused tone.  
'I have not seen O'Neill in several hours General Hammond.'  
'Then where the hell is he? Captain?'  
Of course, I have no idea where he is or what to say to the General. Trust the Colonel to go AWOL now.  
'I have no idea sir, but I'll go find out,' is the best reply I can think of and hurriedly walk from the gate room. Where would the Colonel go? Not his office that's for sure, he never spent any time there in the first place. Commissary is the first place that flashes to mind so I sprint to the elevator. Arriving at my destination a few moments later I find it's totally deserted.  
'Damn it. Where the hell is he?' I say aloud to no one. I'm already getting seriously annoyed. He could be anywhere, and the General along with rest of the SGC is waiting for me to find him. Where else would severely pissed off and upset Colonel go? Thinking... maybe... topside?

On arriving at the ground floor level I ask the guard if the Colonel has checked out.  
'Yes Captain, about 15 minutes ago.'  
I nod in acknowledgment of his reply, sign myself out and step out onto the semi gravel path. I ask the SF outside if he saw which direction Colonel O'Neill went in, and he points down a path leading into the shallow of a forest.  
I semi-jog down the path, not knowing what to make of the Colonel's behaviour. This is totally unlike him...well...maybe not totally, but y'know. After jogging for two of three minutes, which is not easy in heels, I hear a rustling over to my left. It has to be the Colonel; no one else would be out here with what's going on inside. I slow down to a walking pace and veer off to my left slightly.  
'Colonel?' I call out to the darkness.  
'Carter?'  
'Yes sir. Where are you?'  
'Over here,' he calls while stepping into view.  
'Sir, with respect, what the hell are you doing out here? Do you know what time it is?'  
'Yes I know what time it is Carter.'  
OK...  
'Sir, everyone is waiting for us in the gate room. Hammond is pissed.'  
'Well I could've guessed that.'  
I'm really confused by his attitude and it must be showing on my face.  
'Don't look so bemused Carter. Follow me.'

He turns and walks back into the trees, giving me little choice but to follow him. The trees and bushes are fairly dense for a moment until they emerge out into a clearing. In that moment I suddenly realise what he's been doing. Star gazing.  
'I've been out here looking at the stars Carter. Daniel told me how the Tollan worked out where planets are, so I've been dong the same. For all the planets we've been to.'  
I'm totally amazed by this I had no idea the Colonel could be so sentimental. I can't help the next words falling out of my mouth.  
'Show me sir?'  
He sits down on the soft moss below our feet and indicates for me to do the same, which I do. I'm a little wary, simply because I've never seen this side of the Colonel before, and to be honest, it worries and intrigues me at the same time. Once I'm seated comfortable he starts pointing at the sky.  
'Those six constellations,' he says while pointing. I nod to say I've seen them. 'All mark together to a point of origin.' He points to a constellation in the centre of the group. 'Chu'lak,' he finishes.  
'That's amazing,' are the only words I can form.

He continues to point out the different planets to me and 20 minutes later we are still there, lying down on our back facing the sky.  
'Holy Hannah! Sir, we're seriously late for the speech. We have to go.'  
'I know,' he replies looking directly at me. I go to stand but his arm makes contact with my arm first.  
'It's really over, isn't it?'  
Those words almost shatter my soul, and I don't know why.  
'Yes sir,' is my quiet reply. 'Now, we have to go,' I repeat. I stand away from his grasp. Taking the cue he also rises. Nodding for me to lead the way. He follows in silence. What is going on with him? In fact, what is gong on in general? Things seem different...but I don't know how. Unfortunately there isn't really time to be thinking about this now. We've got goodbyes to say.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

As I stand here listening to the General talking I realise how upset I really am. I've just been putting the feelings aside, just like I've been trained to do. I'm surprised the Colonel hasn't done quite so well at this, but I think he's really going to miss Teal'c. We all will. Then the Colonel is called forward to make his final speech, and I listen hard trying to catch every emotion.  
'Well, I think its safe to say we've reached the end of an era,' is his beginning. 'And in the words of General Hammond, it's been a pretty wild ride.' Everyone manages a smile and I'm surprised when he casts a glance my way, but just as quickly it's gone again. 'All I think is needed to be said, is that it was an honour serving with all of you. You're dedication to this programme, and this world, have been beyond the call of duty.'

I'm moved by his choice of words, and he chose so right.  
'But I think it's fair to say that the bravery of one man, has astounded us all. I speak of course of Teal'c. As you all know, he's returning to Chu'lak in, well, two minutes.'  
That's hits hard.  
'On behalf of us all Teal'c, I want to thank you for your continued contribution and bravery to what used to be our crusade, and this world. Without you I doubt we'd be standing here now. And now I ask you, as your friend, to fight the fight.'  
My emotions are rising fast threatening to drown me as Teal'c bows his head slowly and the Colonel steps down back next to me. The General steps back up reinforcing those words. I can't help but lets my eyes be drawn to look at the Colonel next to me. He's staring dead ahead and I can tell how much he's hurting, but he wont ever let anyone know.  
I hadn't noticed that the General had stopped talking until he stepped down off the ramp and motioned to Sergeant Davis to dial up the gate for the last time. It's now or never that we say our goodbyes. Daniel, who is standing next to Teal'c, goes first, stepping in front of him.  
'I've never been very good at saying bye y'know, so I guess I should just say I'll miss you. You're a good man Teal'c, and I'll never forget all you've done for us. I'm just sorry we cant repay you.'  
'There is no need for repayment Daniel Jackson. It was an honour to serve the people of this world by your side.'  
He bows his head, and Daniel holds out his hand to shake. Teal'c does this with a great deal of unfamiliarity.  
'We made a video for you. Play it when you get on the other side.'  
'I will,' he replies solemnly, and with a final nod of the head, Daniel steps away letting me take his place. However, I can't find any words and Teal'c knows that by the tears that are threatening my eyes. We silently agree and reach to hugs each other.  
'I'll miss you Teal'c. So much.'  
'And I you Captain Carter.'  
'Take care, won't you?'  
'I will.'

I decide I can't take any more emotion and pull away, give him a smile and step down next to stand next to Daniel who touches my arm in a comforting way. I have no idea what the Colonel said to Teal'c, my emotional state of mind seeming to block out everything around me. All I saw was them shaking hands and a brief smile being passed between the two of them, and then it was over. The wormhole burst to life. Teal'c brought his staff weapon to an attention stance as the General calls the rest of the command to attention. Standing straight and proud we saluted off a fellow soldier and dearly loved friend. He salutes back in a very dignified way, then turns and walks up to the event horizon. I pray that he won't look back. It would only make it harder, and I thank him silently that he didn't. He stood for just a second at the gate and then stepped through.

The wormhole disengaged and the General called us at ease.  
'I'd just like to say thank you for your time today. It's been a hard for us all, and I just wish you luck in whatever you all do, although I'm sure that nothing will quite compare what we've found ourselves doing for the past year.'  
A loud clapping starts up, echoing off the walls and high ceiling of the room. As it dies down the General speaks once more.  
'I would just like to remind you, for those of you who can attend, about the gathering at Colonel O'Neill's house later on at 20:00 hours. Dismissed.'

And that's it. It's now totally over, and that is so hard to believe. People slowly disperse until it's just the Colonel, Daniel and me left standing under the gate. I turn to Daniel.  
'So, I'll see you later then?'  
'Yeah, I'll be there. Maybe late though, my office is gonna take ages to box up.'  
'Oh, you want me to help?'  
'No, it's OK. You've already had to do yours and I've got to catalogue everything and then I've got to do all the shipping orders and then...'  
'OK Daniel I get the picture!'  
We share a smile.  
'I'll see you guys later then,' he says as he leaves.  
I smile again but the Colonel just stands there.  
'Sir, are you OK?'  
'I'm fine Carter, and it's not sir anymore, OK?'  
'Well, yeah, I guess,' is my confused reply.  
'I'm not your commanding officer anymore Carter. In fact, I'm not anyone's commanding officer. I'm just about to go and hand Hammond my resignation.'  
'Oh,' is the only sound I can get my voice to make. I mentally kick myself and get some more words out. 'So, do you need help with anything later on? You want me to get any drink?'  
He seems generally surprise by my offer.  
'Thanks Carter, that's be great. If you can hang around for about half and hour, I'll drop by your office and we can stop off and get some supplies?'  
'Sure thing, and if your retiring its Sam, not Carter,' I say jokingly.  
'Sure Carter,' he replies and I can't help but smile at him.  
We grin a bit stupidly at each other for a moment.  
'I'll see you in 30 then,' he says.  
I nod and he turns to leave. Just as he's passing out the door I hear him quietly say, 'Bye Sam.'  
Then he's gone. 'Bye Jack,' I say just as quietly, and in that moment can't help but wonder what the hell is going on. Why does it feel like things are changing? And I don't mean in general. I mean with Jack and me.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

During my half an hour waiting for Jack I got more and more worked up about what exactly is going on between us. OK, think calm. Get changed. That'll help. So, I pulled on my white tee and denim jacket, topped off with my blue floral skirt and black sandals. Damn! That only took 10 minutes. OK, well maybe I should try something with my hair? Maybe a clip on one side? I try it and surprisingly it doesn't look too bad. Well, maybe a touch of make up then? I add a bit of eye shadow and a peachy lipstick. God I look like a proper girl! Hang on...I am a girl! Wonder if Jack'll notice my efforts? Probably not.

I sat there for the last quarter of an hour I had to wait, getting increasingly nervous again. Oh come on Sam! It's not like he's about to declare undying love for you or anything! As if he would. He wouldn't. Ever. No. But when we were sitting out under the stars it felt so easy. Everything else just melted away and there was just us.  
And when he touched my arm, was it a flip my stomach did? Woah Sam! Stop thinking like that. You're just friends. Think about something else. Wonder how Daniel's doing with that packing? Wonder what Teal'cs doing? I wonder if there'll be a day that goes by when I don't think about him. I hope not. I suppose he's gone back to his wife and son. I just hope he wasn't captured when he went through the gate. OK, now I'm getting depressed. And weepy. Since when have I ever been weepy? Never is the answer. Damn Kinsey. If he were here right now I'd kick his...

'Carter! You here?'  
Damn! He's early! And I'm weepy!  
'It's open!' I yell hoping he won't notice my state. The door opens and he pokes his head round it cautiously, just like he did earlier.  
'Hey. You ready to go?'  
'Yeah sure. And what happened to Sam?'  
'Huh?'  
'You called me Carter,' I reply slightly teasingly.  
'Oh, sorry, force of habit I guess. But here's the good news. I am now officially retired! For the final time!'  
I smile.  
'Congratulations sir.'  
'Woah! Sir?' he questions and I can fell the heat rising in my cheeks.  
'Sorry. Force...'  
'Of habit. I got it.'  
I love it when he does that. Finishes off my sentences. It makes me feel like we're on the same frequency, like we know each other inside out.  
'So, shall we get going? We've now only got three hours to get food, drink, get back to yours and set up.'  
'I can guarantee we'll be done in two.'  
'Care to make a bet?' I ask daringly.  
'Let's discuss that later, when I've already done it in two, and we've both had lots to drink...' he trails off suggestively.  
I laugh out load, the first time for ages, stand and walk past him out the door. I hear him following me to the elevator. Once we reach the surface we take Jack's truck to the off license and supermarket and then onto his house, for a night filled with alcohol and goodbyes. Oh dear.

Jack only lives a twenty-minute drive from the base, and by the time we've bought all the food and alcohol we're at his an hour later.  
'One hour to go.' I taunt him, but his resolve is firm.  
'We'll do it.'  
'You mean you'll do it,' I shoot back.  
'Your not helping?' he asks with those puppy dog brown eyes of his.  
'Of course not! I want to win this bet you know. I'll be doing everything in my power to distract you.'  
I quickly hop out of the car and walk to the door. I can see his eyebrows are raised in that suspicious way and he's grinning from ear to ear.  
'Come on then!' I yell. 'You'd better get moving if you're gonna win!'

This seems to get him motivated and he practically leaps out of the car, throws open the boot and somehow manages to carry six bags to the door at once. Unfortunately, it leaves him handless.  
'Can you grab my keys for me out of my pocket?'  
'No.'  
'No?'  
'No.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because that would be helping you, wouldn't it?'  
'OK, I'll make a deal with you. You have to do me three favours, and one of them is getting my keys for me.'  
'Oh? And what is it I get in return?'  
'I dunno. What d'you what?'  
Oh my god! If only he knew the thought that ran through my mind right at that moment! Which, I tell myself off for thinking.  
'I dunno yet. You have a deal, but I get to tell you what I want later. OK?'  
'Sure. Now, keys?' he asks, and I've just remembered the load he's carrying.  
'God, I'm sorry,' I say quickly, and grab the keys, which thank god are in his jacket pocket and not his trousers. I open the door for him, which I realise should technically count as another favour, but I let him off because, well, it's him. I follow him in as he practically throws the stuff down on the counter in the kitchen.  
'Make yourself at home,' he says and gestures wildly with his arms. 'I'll just go get the second load shall I?' he adds sarcastically.  
'Good idea,' I reply impassively, but with a smirk in his direction as he turns.

As he heads out the door again an idea flashes into my mind. Why don't I just hide a couple of these bags? That'll not be helping, just like I said, and Jack looking for them will also be quite funny! I grab one bag and shove it in a cupboard under the sink and quickly put another one in the chest of drawers by the door. I just finish my job as Jack walks back in the front door. I stand half in the kitchen half in the hallway as he stops by the counter, realising that two bags have gone.  
'Sam, have you seen those two bags of cider I brought in?' he asks as he lowers the other bags onto the floor. I attempt to look as innocent as possible.  
'No,' I try to answer honestly, but fail miserably as a small smile escapes my lips.  
'Samantha Carter, where are those bags?' he asks me, but this time in an almost playful voice.  
'I don't know, honestly,' I say, but sounding anything but. He follows me with a glint in his eye as I slowly back down the hallway towards the living room.  
'Sam, I suggest you tell me.'  
'Why's that?' I ask, starting to walk backwards a little quicker.  
'Because if you don't,' I'm wary because he's stopped walking. 'I'm gonna have to tickle a confession out of you!'  
He lunges forward, but I'm too quick having anticipated his slyness. I jump backwards and run into the front room at full speed, and round the back of a chair near the window. As I glance behind me I see he's still following me. I slow down a little; deciding reasoning is probably the best way out of this.  
'Listen Jack, I did tell you I was going to make life as hard as possible for you, didn't I?'  
I'm still moving backwards slowly, and he's closing in.  
'Sorry Sam, did I forget to mention I'd have to punish you for it?'  
That statement catches me a little off guard, and he takes advantage of my moment of weakness by lunging at me again, this time successfully grabbing arm, pushing me lengthways down into the sofa, pinning me down by sitting on my legs.  
'So, now do you give in?'  
'Never,' I reply in defiance.  
'Very well,' he replies with a smile and then begins to tickle me unmercifully.  
No matter how much I struggle and squirm under him there's no getting away.  
'Jack!' I cry out, which is kinda hard when you're struggling to breathe and laughing so hard you're almost crying.  
After another minute it takes all my strength to grab his hands and hold them firmly with mine.  
'OK! I give in!' I manage to say between panting for oxygen.  
'At last. Well I must say you held out longer than I expected,' is his reply as he looks at me in a way I don't think I've ever seen before. As our breathing begins to return to normal I realise that I'm still holding his hands, but it's no longer to stop him tickling me. I think at the same time we realise there's something else going on with us here.  
'So,' he begins quietly. 'Where's the cider?'  
'I'll show you in a minute'.

I realise what I've just said and so does he apparently. The fact he's leaning heavily over me because of the tickling incident makes this a whole lot easier to fall into. I feel a little tense, simply because I never imagined myself being in this situation with him before. We've always been Colonel and Captain. Rules and regulations. But all that's gone now, there's no more barriers.  
He leans down a little bit more and I can see the nerves in his eyes. Just one more fraction of an inch...  
RRIIINNNGG!!!  
Damn it! Jack practically jumps off me at the sound of the phone. He quickly throws me an apologetic look and picks it up.  
'General Hammond sir. Yes sir I'm fine. Yeah, we've got all the supplies we need. Oh, Carter's here with me sir. Helping me set up.' I smile at him for that comment, which he returns. 'Yes sir, everything under control. See you in an hour sir. Goodbye.'  
He hangs up the phone.  
'Just the General, wanting to know if things were going OK.'  
'So would I,' he returns and we both grin. 'But...he's arriving here in an hour, and if I don't get a move on, I'm gonna lose this bet.'  
I nod, stand up and go and recover his cider. Returning to the living room he's still standing there.  
'You'd better get going then.'  
'Yes maam,' he says with a quick salute, but I'm too exhausted to hit him for it. Instead I go back and sit on the sofa, switch on the TV and watch a hockey game, leaving us both to contemplate what had almost just happened and where it left us.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

One hour and two minutes later Jack finishes setting up. I flash him a triumphant grin as I look at my watch.  
'Well Jack O'Neill, looks like I'd better start thinking of what you owe me for later, hadn't I?'  
He sends a 'don't start on my look' along with a raising of his left eyebrow.  
'Just don't rub it in will ya?'  
I don't have time to reply as the General and what seems to be half of the entire SGC command arrives Jacks front door. He gives an already exhausted look and then begins the welcome wagon. He has to yell to make himself heard, informing people where food and drink, where they can throw up and not throw up, that kinda thing. He makes me laugh with his choice of words and gestures as I watch him on show. He's always been able to make me laugh and its something I never really thought about until now. A shiver a sick feeling sweeps over my body when I realise if I move to Washington I'll never see him again, so I decide not to think about it.

By the time I've stopped thinking about all of that, the lights are on but dimmed and there's some surprisingly good music playing its way across the room towards me.  
The doorbell rings again and I hope that it's Daniel. I make my way through the thick crowd towards the hall and notice that Jack has made it a few steps ahead of me. He's already greeting Daniel at the door with a 'man hug'. As I approach they both turn to me.  
'Hey Sam!' Daniel sounds pretty happy considering the circumstances. I guess he just wants to forget for one night, like the rest of us are aiming to do.  
'Hey! So, you finished boxing up your office?'  
'Ah, well...no. Not really,' he replies with a guilty look on his face. I decided to play with him and put on a disapproving face to stir him up a bit. He looks a bit flustered.  
'But it would have taken me forever, and I would have been really late, and...'  
'Daniel, it's OK,' I hurriedly intervene over his ramblings to set him at ease. 'I'm really not bothered about your office, just that you're here.'

We share a knowing smile and embrace each other for the first time that evening. Just then Jack interrupts, having been very quiet.  
'Anyway Danny, drink are over there and food next to them. Lots of people, go mingle.'  
God that was a major hint to get lost if ever I heard one, but Daniel and Jack have this unspoken code, and a glance passes between them that I think only they understand.  
When he's left the immediate area Jack turns back to me, and I speak before he can.  
'So, it looks like you owe me two favours.'  
'Guess so,' he replies with ease, which surprises me. I thought he'd have been trying to get of it left, right and centre.  
'You'd best pay me back later then, when we've had some of that drink you were talking about,' I reply with a flirtatious tone, which he responds to.  
'Guess we'd better get started then. Sooner the better.'  
I smile the smile that always makes him grin. We mutually agree to get a drink and leave the hallway together, his hand frequently touching the small of my back to guide me directly through the crowd. Damn that man is good! God only knows what things will be like later when we've had a few drinks...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

I've done the rounds, spoken to all the people I really had to or even knew, and even some of the ones I didn't. Lieutenant Simmons stuck to me like a leech for about forty minutes until I was rescued by Daniel asking me to dance. As we stand in Jack's front room, swaying slightly to some cheesy love music, he asks me a fairly unexpected question.  
'So how are you and Jack doing?'  
I'm slightly taken aback to say the least. What does Daniel know?  
'Err...fine. I sort of helped him set up for tonight.'  
'Oh, OK,' he replies and then just leaves it at that, but there's something about his tone and the look on his face that is a dead give away. He knows something. Something about Jack and me. But there is no me and Jack. Then what the hell happened earlier? I know we were on the edge of something. Something big. Daniel and I go back to our seats as the music fades away and something more upbeat starts to play.  
'Sam, do you want another drink?'  
'Yeah, whiskey, neat, thanks.'

He goes to the pushes his way through the crowd to the drink table that is now in disarray. I'm not usually one to drink whiskey, especially neat, but I need something to dull the little ache in my chest... or my heart...one of them. Basically I just need to get drunk. So does Jack apparently. As I scan the room I see him standing opposite me by the sliding glass doors that lead to his back yard. He's deep in conversation with General Hammond plus a huge shot of whiskey. I decide it's a prime opportunity for me to stare at him as much as I like. Or so I thought. After a few seconds his eyes slowly glide to mine, but instead of panicking like I usually do when I'm caught doing this, I feel even more drawn to him. He's still talking to the General but I can tell he's not really focused as his eyes bore into mine and he swirls the drink in his glass. I don't know how long we were there for just looking at each other, but it's done with such ease that it feels natural. Unfortunately Daniel pulls me back into reality with my drink and I'm forced to pull out of our silent communication. I accept the proffered drink.  
'Thanks Daniel,' I say flatly, still about overcome by what had just happened.  
'Earth calling Sam!' he jokes and I look up startled. 'You OK? You seem a million miles away.'  
'I'm fine, just thinking that's all,' I reply, feeling that ache beginning again. I down my whiskey in one and it burns my throat and chest like fire. It feels good.  
'Don't think too hard, you'll be drunk in five minutes,' he quips. I smile understanding his attempt to humour me.  
'I've gotta go talk to Captain Parker about something...' he tails off as I raise my eyebrows at him. Captain Parker is a very attractive member of SG-6. 'And I married Sam,' he finishes having anticipate my reaction. 'She's not my type anyway. She's actually kind of scary,' he finished delicately. I laugh at him until my cheeks hurt. It's nice to see he's doing OK knowing he'll probably never be able to save Sha're. I must remember to talk to him soon about how he feels about that.  
'OK Daniel, I'll catch up with you later.'  
'Yeah, see you later.'

He walks off in the general direction of the kitchen leaving me alone, for all of thirty seconds, when I hear a familiar voice.  
'Drink?'  
It's Jack. I could've put money and won a lot on it being him. At the moment I'm staring at his black sweatshirt covered stomach, which incidentally is a very nice view. However, I feel I should look him in the eye. I raise my head slowly to meet his gaze.  
'Sure,' I reply slowly. 'Whiskey...'  
'Neat,' he finishes for me. I love that.  
I nod my head slowly and then he produces the drink from behind his back. I'm flattered to say the least. It must be showing on my face because he then tries to cover up his extra attention to me.  
'Well, I got it for the General, but he's already had a couple, so, y'know.'  
I smile so hard my face hurts. He passes me the drink and I take a sip. Jack proceeds to sit down where Daniel had been, close enough for me to smell his cologne, close enough for our knees to brush every few seconds. After a few moments of silence he asks me a question that I never believed I would hear.  
'Dance with me?  
It's quiet and shy, as if he thinks I'm going to say no. As if! Looking him straight in the eye I reply.  
'I'd love to.'  
We share a shy smile.  
'Not here though,' he says. 'Outside.'  
I'm surprised, but I agree. He takes my hand sending electricity flowing up and down my body. I put my glass down on the table beside me, and he leads me through the crowd to the glass doors and out onto the terrace. There is no one else here except for a few people down the very far end of the yard.

The beginning of a slowish ballad floats through the doors to us, and I recognise it as one of my favourites; We Are One. I love this song, and I can't imagine a better one to be dancing to with Jack. He turns to face me as we come to a stop on the wooden floorboards. With my eyes I ask him why he's brought me out here to dance with him.  
'I just didn't want the entire SGC talking about us all night,' is his answer.  
'Not that it'd matter. I mean, your retired and I'm heading back to Washington...' I have to stop because I've realised I've unconsciously spoken my greatest fear, and maybe even his. His eyes drop away from mine as he quietly speaks to me again.  
'Then we'd better make this dance count.'  
He looks back at me and I give him a slow smile. We move naturally into a close embrace. Jack rests one hand around my waist and the other half on my hip and thigh. And let me tell you; it feels good and oh so right. I simply wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest one hand on his back and the other on his neck near his hair. We begin to sway so gently and slowly to music that I think I might burst into tears right here at the thought of never seeing him again.  
Instead of having to deal with these emotions I lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder, leaving everything else behind and just being here with him. He wraps his arms around me a little more in response. The words of the song begin to flow over me.

Two very different people; too scared to get along;  
Till two hearts beat together; underneath one sun;  
One very special moment; can turn a destiny;  
And what some would say; could never change;  
Has changed for you and me.

Those words affect me in no way I thought possible. I'm holding onto him like I've never held anyone before, aware that I'm toying with the hair at the bottom of his neck, but I just don't care about holding back anymore. I think he feels the same way because his thumbs are rubbing gently over my hips and every now and again his hand will rub up and down my side in a comforting gesture.

Cause it's all in the way you look through your eyes;  
And when all is said and done;  
All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome;  
It's all in the way you look at it; that makes you strong;  
We were two; now we are one.

Everything is totally relaxed as the song continues to play and I've just realised how much I love the smell of Jack. His cologne is intoxicating and individual. The jumper he's wearing is a soft and black. It makes me feel safe somehow. His beige trousers match and altogether he looks absolutely gorgeous.

I'm roused from my musings by the sound of the sound about to end. I feel like he's about to be ripped away from me any second, and hold onto him so tightly that he really has no choice but to say something.  
'I'm not gonna disappear y'know,' he jokes softly in my ear, his breath making my hair tickle my neck giving me goose bumps. Burying my head in his neck I reply.  
'Then why does it feel like you are?'  
The music stops and another more upbeat catchy song comes on, but we haven't moved. We're just standing there, holding each other. It feels like we're saying goodbye.  
'Sam?'  
'Yeah?'  
'I'm gonna ask you something, and I'm scared you're gonna say no.'  
I move my head from his neck and look at him, my face just centimetres from his, looking directly into his eyes.  
'Ask me and find out.'  
I see his tough exterior melt away and I can only hope he's going to ask me what I want him to. To not go to Washington, to stay with him. His eyes focus back onto mine as I feel his grip on my waist tighten again. Then he goes to speak, or almost does.  
'Ah, Captain Carter?'  
Damn it!  
Simmons!!

I unconsciously drop my arms from his shoulders and he lets go of my waist as I turn to face the Lieutenant that has just taken one step closer to death.  
'Yes Lieutenant?' I ask through gritted teeth.  
'Ah...General Hammond is about to make a speech. He wanted you and the Colonel to be there.'  
'We'll be right there Lieutenant.'  
Big hint of get lost in there I hope. I conclude there was as he disappears from view. I look back at Jack who is now standing a good few feet away from me.  
'We'd better go back inside,' are the only words I can muster through my disappointment. He nods in agreement.  
'We'll talk later,' he adds, and it's my turn to agree.  
Painful as it is I turn away from him. As I re-enter the living room the General is already well away with his speech. Jack was following me initially, but as I turn around I notice he has made his way over to get another drink. I'm pretty sure he'll be having another whiskey. Thinking about it I think I'd better have one too; to prepare myself for later.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It's now heading for one in the morning and I'm surprised by the fact I'm not completely trashed. I've drunk a lot more than I usually would tonight but I'm merely light headed.

It's now just the usual crowd left; me, Jack, Daniel, Captain Parker, Lieutenant Simmons, Janet and the General. Parker's all over Daniel and Graham is trying to start a conversation with me, but unfortunately for him I'm too busy staring at Jack to be bothered to even attempt to speak. The one thing I do notice is that Graham is totally hammered and it's causing me to be a little bit wary of him.  
A few minutes later I get up to go the bathroom. Graham gets up with me and starts to speak fairly loudly with a slurred voice.  
'Hey Sam...you wanna dance?'  
'Not right now Graham,' I reply firmly but he gets more insistent and grabs hold of my elbow.  
'Oh...why not Sam? You seemed happy enough dancing with the Colonel earlier.' Oh boy... 'You got cold feet now? Want me to warm you up?'  
Oh man, he's really crossed a line now, but before I can say anything Jack is up beside me.  
'Hey Simmons, why don't you just let go of Sam's arm and toddle off home now?'  
Graham doesn't seem quite so brave with Jack glaring at him, ready to react at the sign of any refusal.  
'I was just leaving anyway,' Graham says quietly as he turns around to leave. Jack again answers on my behalf.  
'Well I'm sure Daniel and Janet will give you a lift, they're taking Parker...' he says and then trails of to look at Daniel and make sure it's OK.  
Luckily Daniel nods and gets up to sort himself out, and Parker.

It was almost 1.30am by the time they left. Parker made a big fuss about having to sit in the back and not the front with Daniel.  
'Jack, I'm gonna make a move too,' announces the General.  
'OK sir, I'll see you tomorrow to go over the small print of the paper work.'  
'That's fine son...just don't make it too early...' he winces and touches his head slightly. Jack grins at him.  
'Yes sir. Goodnight.'  
'Night Jack. Sam.'  
'Night sir,' I reply and watch him walk down to his car and pull out of the drive. I'm not really sure if he should be driving, but there's wasn't anymore more room in Janet's car for drunken strays. I wonder if Graham will remember anything tomorrow. I feel sorry for him in a way, poor kid. As Jack waves off the General I wander back into the living room of the house and stand by the end of the sofa surveying the mess that Jack is no doubt gonna have to spend hours cleaning up.

Out of my daydreaming I hear the front door softly closing but no footsteps along the wooden floor. I wonder what he's doing? Oh wait...  
I feel his hands slide around my waist as he stands behind me, causing me to suck in a sharp breath. Damn black ops.  
'I'm sorry about Simmons,' he whispers in my ear.  
'It wasn't your fault,' I whisper back. 'He was totally out of it.'  
'Yeah, but I shouldn't have let him get away with talking to you like that.'  
'Hey, it doesn't matter. He's gone now.'  
I lean back in to his chest. God. How is possible that two people can fit together so perfectly? He rests his head on my shoulder as I cover his hands with my own. We stand there silently for a little while until I break the spell.  
'So, what did you want to ask me earlier?'  
He remains silent for another moment and then I feel him loosen his hold on me, gently turning me to face him. He leaves one hand on my waist and the other comes up to touch my face and play with my hair. He just looks at me as if he's searching for something, but I don't know what. After what seems hours he finally speaks.  
'It doesn't matter,' he says so quietly I barely hear.

The atmosphere I heavy with something I can't describe, but it's incredible. I'm holding onto his jumper so tightly that my fingers are turning white, its soft fabric twisting in my fingers. I find myself unable to hold his gaze any longer so I lower my head to look at his chest instead...for all of one second.  
Just as I do so I feel fingers under my chin tilting it back up, but before I can say anything I feel his soft lips on my own and my words are drowned. The kiss is firm but tender, telling me everything I need to know. My fingers let go of his jumper and move up to his chest and shoulders in am effort to pull him closer. The kiss gets deeper and deeper; I run my hands through his soft hair then grab his shoulders to press him closer to me, but I the process manage to actually pull him right into me and we both fall over the arm of the sofa behind us. And let me tell you, that does nothing for my back. Breaking off the kiss I make my discomfort known.  
'Ow! Damn that hurt!'  
Our feet are somewhere in the air and he's lying on me in such a way that his head is pressed into the side of my neck.  
'Are you OK?' comes a muffled voice.  
'Err...no, but I will be I guess.'  
'That's good,' he replies quietly and I feel him take a deep breath. I also feel...oh god...his lips and tongue caressing my neck. Oh sweet Jesus...  
'Jack, bedroom.'  
He gives my neck one last kiss then almost jumps up with my in his arms. Somehow we make it to the bedroom. He kicks the door closed behind us and slowly lowers me on the bed, effectively removing me from his neck. We sit together on the edge of the bed and he frames my face with his hands and speaks the words that I've longed to hear from him.  
'You're so beautiful Sam,' he whispers. 'Stay here with me.'  
'Forever,' I whisper quietly.  
This one word is our defining moment. Telling each other that we care, that we want to be with each other.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The first thing I feel when I wake up is gentle warmth on my back; then of skin beneath my cheek. The first thing I smell is him. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is him. It's a great way to wake up.

After one of the most wonderful nights of my life I feel pleasantly numb and there's just a slight ache in my lower back.

My head is resting on his chest, being moved gently by his rhythmic breathing in and out. My left arm is trapped between our two bodies while the other one is resting against the span of his waist. I can feel his gentle breath breathing on top of my head moving my hair ever so slightly. The feel of his hand on my lower back making me feel safe, wanted and loved.  
Unconsciously I move to try and get comfortable and immediately curse myself because I have woken him up when he really could have done with an extra hours sleep this morning. I feel his breathing alter and then hear in inhale deeply as he realises who is here in his bed with him and what happened in it a few hours ago. I feel a soft kiss being dropped into my hair followed by a fairly groggy 'Mornin.'  
His chest rumbles beneath my ear.  
'Good morning,' I reply slowly whilst turning my head slightly to kiss his chest, then up to his neck and finally his lips. The kisses aren't urgent like they were last night. They're slow, loving and full of promise.

Eventually I pull away, but maintain the contact by pulling my body up over his.  
'So, you fancy some breakfast, or do you want to begin the cleaning up job early?' I playfully ask.  
'Oh god...' he moans placing his hand over his forehead. 'Ya know what?' he continues.  
'What?' I ask as I begin to lightly kiss his face.  
'I reckon we should get everyone back here from last night to clean up their own damn mess.'  
I laugh softly at his indignation and kiss his lips once more.  
'Now now Jack O'Neill, you did offer the use of your place.'  
'Ah! No! Hammond can be really pushy ya know!'  
'Really?' I ask as I rest my head on one hand and begin to trace patterns over his shoulder with my finger.  
'Oh Colonel...we are easily distracted, aren't we?' I ask as he begins to rub his hands suggestively over my body once more.  
'Yeah...well it's not hard when you have the most beautiful woman in the world in your bed.' I blush as deep shade of red at his comment. 'Hey, you are y'know.'  
I life my head and smile at him letting him know how much he means to me. Leaning forward once more I rest my lips by his ear and whisper.  
'I'll grab the bin bags, you get the Hoover,' then quickly throw off the covers, pull on his jumper from last night and walk quickly from the room, leaving a slight stunned Jack O'Neill lying in his bed alone. Not for long though. He soon joins me downstairs for the clean up operation, which unfortunately due to him being easily distracted, gets done a lot slower than it really should.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Three hours later the cleaning up has been done and we've managed to make some waffles to eat for brunch. We sit either side of the breakfast bar unable to take our eyes off each other's and grinning like idiots for most of the time between mouthfuls. Just then the phone ringing breaks the magic picture. Jack sighs heavily before getting up and going to answer it.  
'Hello? Oh hi sir. Yeah I guess. Yeah, we can be there in an hour. OK. Sure. OK, see you then. Bye.'  
He comes back to his chair and sits down heavily.  
'Who was that?'  
'The General. He wants to see us both at the base ASAP. Told him I'd phone you and we'd be there in a hour.'  
'Great,' I say in an exasperated voice.

After last night I was looking forward to many more repeat performances and actually talking to Jack today.  
'Now Captain, no disrespecting the General.'  
'I'm not!' I retort in defence. 'I was just thinking...you can get quite a lot done in an hour,' I say suggestively with eyebrows raised. He has a similar expression on his face.  
'Really?'  
'Yeah,' I reply as I stand and walk to the sink, placing my plate in it. As I turn round he's right there pushed up against my body, pinning my between him and the cupboards.  
'Well, I think we'd better get started then,' are his last words before we get started on one of those repeat performances of last night I was talking about.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

An hour and a half later we arrive at the SGC.  
I didn't mean to let things go on so long, but damn, he's pretty hard to say no to.  
We walk through the halls of the retiring facility for what will be one of the last time. We do it slowly; even though we should be hurrying, so savour each moment, remember each memory. Eventually we arrive outside the door to the General's office, sharing a quick smile before Jack knocks on the door.  
'Come in.'  
Jack pushes open the door, we walk in and he closes it behind us.  
'Jack, Sam, have a seat.' We do so.  
'What's up General?' Jack asks. 'I wasn't due to come in until later to see you about finalising paper work.'  
'Well, I have some news that I wanted to give Captain Carter, and I thought that as her recent CO you would like to be here to hear it to.'

What news could the General possibly want to give me? And why would he want Jack here too? My mind whirrs as Jack glances over at me with a puzzled expression.  
'What did you want to tell me General?'  
He looks really happy about something.  
'Well Captain, I am pleased to inform you that you have been specially requested to transfer back to the Pentagon for reassignment to gate and gathered technologies research there. Effective immediately.'  
I just sit there wordlessly, incapable of saying anything. Specially requested is a nicer way of saying ordered, and I have to follow orders if I want to keep myself in a job and a career. But what about Jack...oh God.  
'You leave in 24 hours.'  
My whole world has fallen away, just as I'd built it.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

A few minutes after the General gave me the news I had to leave his office. He and Jack still have some paperwork to sort out from his resignation. I feel guilty now that as I left I never looked back at him.  
My car is still here from yesterday, so I decide to head back home for a shower and change of clothes. Getting into the drivers side, I'm now not so sure driving is such a good idea with the emotional state that I'm in, but I do it anyway.

The journey passes in a blur. I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen. What will Jack say? Will he even want to see me before I go? Will he beg me to stay? The questions tie knots in my brain and before I know it I'm parked outside my house. It only took half an hours drive, compared to an hours in rush hour.  
Still like a person who's had their soul ripped away, I get out of the car, lock it and the walk up to my house and go in. It seems strangely empty to me now.

Looking over at the answering machine I see it blinking red. Someone's left a message. Please god let it be him.  
Quickly walking over to the machine I press the play button. The annoying pre-recorded voice tells me I have one new message.  
"Sam, it's me. Look, I know things are bad, but I think we should talk. Come over to mine in an hour if you can or even want to. See you soon".  
His voice sounds calm but I can tell just how much he's hurting. He doesn't know it, but I know him so well. An hour I can do.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Fifty minutes later I've showered, changed and am looking half respectable after last night's events.  
I walk to the front door, grab my keys and slip on my cream jacket. Giving myself a once over in the mirror I decide that I'll pass for someone who has been crying for the past forty-five minutes.  
I walk out the door and lock it behind me, heading down towards my car. Getting in I decide that it's a good job I have another 10 minutes to Jacks to prepare myself for what we have to say to each other.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

I pull up at Jacks house and park my car next to his truck. I'm not sure how long he's been home, who knows how long that meeting with the General was.  
I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and emotions before I step out of the car and begin walking up to the front door. Arriving at my destination I find myself in complete fear. Fear of what he'll say, of what I'll say, of everything.  
Shaking the thoughts away with a new one - that all I want right now is to see him - I knock softly on the door.

Within a few seconds it opens, only to reveal a man who's in pain. There are no words. We just look at each other desperately for a moment before simultaneously moving into each other's embrace. I hold onto him tightly, as if he's my lifeline. I bury my face I his neck, and he places his as far into my hair as he can. I never thought that so much emotion could go into one hug such as this.  
Eventually he decides that us losing it on his doorstep probably isn't a good idea, so he pulls away from me, but takes my hand and pulls me inside, closing the door behind us.

We both know this is it. That the next time I walk out that door we'll probably never see each other again. Knowing that fact makes things worse. If somehow I could live in hope that one day we might meet again...but I cant.  
Keeping hold of my hand he leads me through into the bedroom. I shut the door behind us as we get inside and he turns to face me. I step forward and gently guide him backwards towards the bed, which he sits on when he feels the edge hitting the back of his knees. Kneeling down in front of him I untie his shoes and pull them off slowly and then do the same to mine. First words are spoken then.  
'Lie back Jack,' I whisper quietly, and he does as I say. I help him by pushing his shoulders down gently. As he settles I move into his side and drape and arm and leg over his wonderful body. It's not the same as last night, we're here to comfort each other, nothing more or less.  
I run my hand up and down his arm, letting him know that I'm still here, and I feel his own hand roaming up and down my back, letting me know that he knows.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

At some point we must have drifted off to sleep because when I wake up it's almost dark. The only light remaining is that from the red sunset glowing through the window. I take this opportunity to look at him. The soft red light makes his normally tense features look more relaxed, like he has no worries at all. I'm glad he's at peace for the moment. Part of me doesn't want to wake him, but another bigger part of me does. There's so much that's needed to be said and very little time in which to say it.

I gently move my body so it's lying beside him more and less on top of him, then raise my hand to his face and caress his cheek gently.  
'Jack,' I gently say.  
He stirs slightly and I see the worry lines re-appear. His forehead creases up and I know that the memories of this morning's news have just come flooding back to him.  
'Hey, it's ok,' I say quietly so as not to get him too stirred up.  
He lets out a small breath and brings his hand up to take mine and moves it to his mouth, pressing his lips gently into my palm. I can feel the tears threatening once more but I quickly push them away.  
For the first time since he woke up he opens his eyes, those incredible soft brown eyes that I'm in love with. He then smiles up at me and I smile back letting him know that I'm OK, and that everything is going to be OK. Leaning back over him again I press my lips against his own, hoping to give him another memory of us to hold onto. I slowly climb on top of his body covering his body with my own, thus deepening the kiss and the sensations that go with it. It comes to a natural end as I slowly pull my lips from his and immediately bury my face against the skin of his neck, breathing in his scent. He just holds me tighter. The next words spoken really should not have been, but they are.  
'I love you so much.'  
There. They're out. And they're true. But saying them will only make it harder saying goodbye.  
'I love you too.'  
To my surprise his words come out in a cracked voice, but I know he means them as he brings one hand up to my hair, gently playing with the strands.  
All that has needed to be said has been.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

We hold each other all night, no words are spoken. There's no need for them. We both know how we feel, and how it'll never change.  
When morning comes I we both wake almost simultaneously. I turn to him, kiss him lovingly and then get up to get dressed. He does the same and we get ready gradually, stealing moments for our selves every now and again.

The General told me yesterday that the Air Force has a house set up for me already near the Pentagon, and that all my stuff is going to be sent for so I can get there and start work as soon as possible.  
Once we are changed I go downstairs and put on my coat. That specific act symbolises what I'm dreading. Saying those words. Goodbye. Thank god he says what he does next.  
'I'll come with you to the airport, in my truck.'  
He hears the breath I let out, and we both smile, moving to embrace each other once more.

After a moment we move out of that comfort and safety and leave his house, each of us getting into our separate cars. My flight leaves in an hour, so I have no choice to go straight there. Oh well, I don't care how much of a state I'm in to whichever Pentagon bastard is there to greet me on the other end.  
Jack follows me in his truck all the way there, which really wasn't a good idea considering I couldn't stop looking at him for most of the journey.

Forty minutes later we pull up in the car park of the airport. I see him get out and lock his truck. He then comes over and opens my door for me, offering his hand for me to take. I do so without question allowing him to pull me up. Somehow we end up face-to-face and really close. He leans down and captures my lips with his own. It's wonderful as always. I'm forced to pull away, the emotional side of it becoming too much to bear. I turn around to grab my bag on the passenger seat, full with my essential stuff, and then lock the car.

Walking back to his I take hold of his hand once more. He's smiling at me again, and I smile back. He grins, gestures with his head towards the main building and gently pulls on my hand. We start walking across the car park hand in hand and walk through the glass doors of the entrance. We get through baggage and after having to walk right to the other end of the airport we arrive at my gate, number 12. People are already queuing to get onboard. Well, the flight it meant to leave in ten minutes. I stop walking as the reality hits. This is it. We're actually going to say goodbye, when in many ways, we've only just met. Suddenly he pulls me off to the side of the queue, wraps his arms around me and kisses me hard. I respond equally, kissing back with all the passion I've ever felt for him. Reluctantly I pull away and rest my forehead against his to regain my breath.  
'You know I don't want to go,' I tell him rather than ask.  
'I know,' he replies calmly.  
'You know I have to,' I tell him again.  
'I know,' he repeats.  
I raise my head and bring my hands up to either side of his face. I search his eyes for something, and I find it.  
'I love you too,' I whisper, then capture his lips once more for our final kiss.  
'This is the final boarding call for flight 1066,' I vaguely hear the overhead woman say.  
I gradually slow our kiss until it ends with soft touches of our lips together. Caressing his cheek once more I step slightly out of his hold.  
'I'll call you when I get there.'  
'Sure,' he replies.  
I nod, and so does he. I step farther back from his until our fingers are just barely touching, and then totally away, breaking the contact. I reach for my ticket and passport in my back pocket.  
'Bye Jack,' I say quietly.  
'Bye, Sam,' he says in the same way.

Slowly I turn from his and walk towards the gate. I know he's watching me, I can feel his eyes penetrating me. I hand the woman at the gate my ticket and passport, which she returns. I walk forward; I know now I'm almost out of his view. I pause for a moment, my heart fighting an internal war. In the end the site with most sense wins.  
I walk out of sight without looking back.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

A week later

The journey I made a week ago was one of the hardest I've ever had to do. Getting from A to B is normally pretty easy for me, but upon arriving at said B this time, I found myself lost, disorientated and empty.  
Some snotty Pentagon twerp met me at the terminal and escorted me to a black car at the front of the airport. The drive to my new "home" wasn't too long and I was instructed to come to the headquarters as soon as I had settled in; with my one bag.

When I got to the Pentagon itself I was loathed by the amount of paper I had to fill in. I don't remember there being this much when I first joined the SGC. When I eventually got to the main facility area, I am surprised that Kinsey didn't shut this down too. Although, I guess he's a bit keener on all the alien technology they keep here. And I mean alien technology. Everything that has been brought back from off world is here. My job is now to study and backwards engineer everything. A high order.

My new CO is General Lloyd. He's OK. A bit cloak and daggery, but OK I guess. He'll never be a General Hammond or Colonel Jack O'Neill, but he's OK.

I eventually got to go "home" four hours later. It's not a bad place. Smaller than my house in Colorado Springs, and empty until my furniture arrives. It has the bare essentials - a phone, running water, a fridge-freezer, and kettle, that kind of stuff.

The first person I phoned surprisingly was not Jack. It was Daniel. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. We talked for well over an hour. He told me about the gate being buried, but even he didn't know where it had been. We also talked about Sha're. I never got a chance to talk to him about how he was dealing with the fact he was never going to see her again. That was a lengthy discussion, and involved quite a lot of emotion but we got through it. I promised to phone him whenever I could and then we said goodbye. Just like Jack and I had done. Jack and I. God I wish he were here. But he can't be, I know that. The work I'm now doing is the highest level of secrecy, he still has things to do in Colorado, and who knows where I'll be from one week to the next. I'm going to be travelling all over the world meeting with other scientists, discussing liaisons of technologies and so on. It would never have worked.

Picking up the phone again I punch in Jack's number. The ringing begins through the receiver.  
'Hello?' comes a tired and rather fed-up sounding voice.  
'Hey,' I almost breathe down the phone at the relief of hearing his voice.  
'Sam, hi,' he replies in a similar way.  
'How are you?' I ask timidly, afraid of the answer.  
'Terrible,' he answers honestly. 'You?'  
'Same.'  
'God, I miss you so much already.'  
'I know, I miss you too.'  
And that's how the conversation went. I couldn't tell him a lot about the new work I was doing, but we talked about us and what had happened before I left, reassuring each other that had things been different we would want each other.

That was one week ago. Seven days. Since then I've been too busy to phone either him or Daniel. The Pentagon really doesn't hang about when it comes to work. I've been at it virtually night and day, worse than when I was at the SGC.  
All my stuff, including my car got delivered a couple of days ago, although a couple of days later than I was promised. Not that it matters; I haven't even had time to unpack.

It's nearly midnight as I walk out of the main building into the car park, the cold night air seeping through my skin. I'm going to go home, and I'm going to phone Jack. I don't care it's the middle of the night, and I'm pretty sure he wont either. This is the first time all week I've had to get near a phone, and damn it I'm gonna use it! I need to hear his voice. The thought of this makes me walk a little quicker. As I do I look up to the sky at the stars. Jack loves the stars. He told me. I can only hope he's looking up at them now. Two in particular catch my attention. They are brighter than the rest... especially when they explode into fireballs.  
Oh my god.  
As I run back into the building phones everywhere start to ring. The only words I catch in the confusion are:  
'Two mother ships,' and 'destroyed.'  
Shit...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

'Captain Carter?' a young Lieutenant asks me as he sits at the main desk with a phone in his hand. 'There's a phone call for you maam.'  
The corridors are jam packed with people, running around trying to find out exactly what is going on. I walk over towards the young man and take the offered phone.  
'Captain Carter?' I hear from the other end.  
'Yes?'  
'Captain, this is General Hammond.'  
'General Hammond, sir. What's going on?'  
'Two Goa'uld mother ships have been destroyed just outside earths orbit Major.'  
'Yes sir, I got that from the eggheads running around here in disbelief. What were they doing here? What Goa'uld was it? How were they destroyed?'  
'Captain, I think you had better get back to Colorado for all your answers.'  
Panic, fear, happiness, and nervousness all run through me at once.  
'Why sir?'  
'Over the past few days we've received several transmissions. From Teal'c.'  
To say I'm in shock is an understatement. I stand there with my mouth wide open. Why wasn't I told? What has been going on? Why didn't Jack tell me? Questions fly in my mind as I reply.  
'I'll be on the next flight out.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Five hours later I touch down in Colorado Springs, and a very big part of me is so happy to be home. But how long will I be here?  
I'm lucky and am able to get in a cab straight away outside the airport.  
'Cheyenne Mountain please,' I request.  
'Sure thing,' a slightly gruff voice answers as the cab pulls away and begins the journey back to my true home.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

About an hour later the cab pulls up at the bottom of the mountain.  
'Thanks,' I say as I pay him, plus a 20 tip. I step out of the cab, which then swiftly drives away. I walk over the guard at his post, who looks a little surprised to see me arriving here at all, let alone at six in the morning. I pass him my air force ID that he thoroughly checks. He nods at me as he passes it back, then reaches behind him and speaks into a microphone.  
'Hey Sanders? Send down a transport will ya? I've got a Captain Carter here to see...' he trails off.  
'General Hammond,' I prompt.  
'General Hammond,' he reiterates down the microphone the Sanders.  
'Sure thing,' replies the voice of Sanders, and a moment later I see the headlights of a truck appear of the rise of the road.  
The open top truck pulls up next to the guard and myself.  
'Maam,' he greets me along with a smart salute.  
I nod to him, thank the guard at the gate, and then climb into the truck. Sanders turns around swiftly then drives back up the hill. The gate automatically opens for him, obviously he's well known around here. He then takes us directly into the complex. A minute later we arrive at the next guard post, where he can drop me off.  
'Here we go Captain.'  
'Thank you,' I reply as I step out of the truck, give him a smile and walk towards the first signing in gate.

I hear the tyres of the truck spin as he turns and exits the mountain. I show my ID, sign a bit of paper and then get escorted down to the next post. After a similar process here I enter a familiar elevator. Once this one gets as far as it can go I have to get out, sign another bit of paper, then take the second elevator down to level 27.  
From when I was outside the mountain to now I've tried not to think about seeing everyone again, finding out what has been going on and everything else that goes with it, but as I near my destination level I cant help but think about it. When those doors open Jack could be standing there, and I won't know whether to hug him, or hit him for not telling me what's been going on. The elevator eventually slows then stops, the doors sliding open for me.  
SF's line the corridor, some I recognise, some not.  
As I near the briefing room and the General's office I can hear distinct voices. I can hear the Generals clearly; the Daniels, one I can't recall, and then one I'd been listening for. Jack.  
I walk right up to the entrance to the room but pause before I step in. Deep breath, count to ten, step forward, speak.  
'Hey guys,' I say quietly.  
Silence descends. I hate that. The General turns to face me and smiles. Daniel stands up, walks over to me and hugs me so hard it's actually hard to breath.  
'Hey Daniel,' I whisper in his ear.  
'Hey,' he whispers back.

After another moment he releases me, smiling at me and indicating for me to follow him as he turns around to walk back to the table. I follow him back to his side of the table and sit down, opposite Jack. My unbelievable happiness at seeing him overcomes my anger with him and I smile at him so hard my face feels red. He returns it with one of the very few genuine smiles I ever seen from him. His hands are in front of him resting on the table, but they are constantly moving and my urge to reach out and hold them is strong. I resist given that the General is here.  
'Hey,' he says across the table.  
'Hey.'  
After a bit more staring at him the General breaks the silence.  
'It's good to see you Captain Carter.'  
I turn my head to the side to face him.  
'It's good to be back sir.'  
'Captain, this is Doctor Barnfield. He's been helping us in receiving and cleaning up Teal'cs transmissions over the past few days.'  
I look over to the man sat next to Jack.  
'Doctor,' I greet.  
He stands and extends a hand to me, which I accept.  
'It's a pleasure to meet you Captain.'  
He's British, but he'd have to be with a name like Barnfield.  
'Likewise.'  
He retakes his seat and I turn back to the General.

'Sir, with respect I'd like to know why I wasn't informed about the recent developments concerning Teal'c and those two Goa'uld mother ships that just exploded in the night sky.'  
OK, so I sounded a little more pissed off than I wanted to, but I think I've made my point; I'm hurt they didn't tell me. Jack looks down at the table as I speak.  
'We didn't tell you Captain, because if things hadn't of worked out you would have found out with the rest of the world anyway. It wasn't necessary for you to know,' General Hammond finishes.  
OK, so that hurt a little bit.  
'You mean you didn't trust me?' I ask incredulously.  
'No,' he replies simply.  
Daniel steps into his diplomatic shoes once more.  
'Sam, the less people who knew about this the better. You know how Kinsey feels about the Stargate programme.'  
'Yeah Daniel I do. He shut it down,' I almost shout. 'I lost my job because if him. I moved my life because of him. If anything I deserved to be here helping you.'  
He doesn't seem to have an answer to that outburst.  
I look to Jack once more.  
'Well, is someone going to tell me now exactly what has been going on?'  
He looks up.  
'When Teal'c arrives, yes.'  
I look at him with an amazed expression.  
'Teal'c?' I ask in disbelief.  
The General speaks once more.  
'Yes Captain. The gate found in Antarctica is arriving here from Peterson as we speak. Teal'c arrives in three hours. We'll all get the whole story then.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The briefing wrapped up shortly after the General's announcement that Teal'c was coming home, along with a suggestion that we should all take it easy until he arrived. Yeah. Like that's possible.  
He returned to his office to take a phone call, Daniel and Doctor Barnfield said something about needing to file...something...to be honest I wasn't listening, and for good reason. The eyes of Jack O'Neill.

As the briefing room emptied his eyes fixed on me, making my body tingle and my heart pound loudly in my ears. We've only been apart for a week, but then again, we never thought we'd see each other again.  
Unable to form words, I just look back at him.  
Eventually he stands and walks around the end of the table. I swivel my chair round to face him as he kneels down in front of me, grimacing slightly as he does so. I grin slightly. He just continues to look at me, until out of the blue he leans up, holding my face in between his hands, and kisses me firmly. I gasp in surprise, until the memories his touch elicits seep back into my brain, and I respond to his ministrations.  
I allow his tongue to seek out mine as they dance the dance that a week ago, they knew so well.

He pulls away from me slowly, which is probably a good idea since we'd been going at it for about 5 minutes, in the middle of the briefing room, right outside General Hammond's office. He leans forward between my legs and hugs me so hard I'm struggling to breathe. I kiss his hair, to let him know I'm really here.  
'I was coming to you,' I hear him whisper.  
He moves back slightly but still holds me firmly by the waist.  
'I was coming to be with you, if things didn't work out.'  
'Really?'  
'You bet. If the world was gonna end, it was gonna end with you and me together.'  
I just smile, and then lean forward to take his lips with my own once more, all thoughts of talking gone.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The General had called me to the control room to help set up the gates systems, which we had no problems with. As I worked I ask him a question that had been bothering me since I got here.  
'General, with respect, why are we setting up this gate?'  
'Teal'c escaped the Goa'uld mother ships by Stargate, not gliders Captain. He sent a message to us from the mother ship telling us before he executed their plan, so we immediately had the gate brought here.'  
I nod quickly in understanding, before giving the good news.  
'General, we're up and running.'  
'Well done Captain. Now we just have to wait.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

And wait we did, but not for long.  
After 15 minutes of sitting tensely in the briefing room, the gate starting spinning. We quickly made our way down the stairs to the control room to Sergeant Davis.  
'Incoming traveller sir. It's Bra'tac's IDC.'  
'Open the iris.'  
The heavy metal we had installed into the gate less than an hour ago slid open. After a moment Bra'tac stepped through, followed by a very familiar and much missed face.  
'Teal'c,' I breathed under my breath.

Turning to Jack I smiled, which he returned, and we all hurriedly made our way down to the gate room. By the time we get there they are already at the bottom of the ramp, and Hammond tells the few remaining SF's to stand down. I'm there first to walk up to Teal'c, and I just reach up and hug him.  
'Its great to have you back Teal'c,' I whisper to him.  
'It is good to be back Captain Carter.'  
'Teal'c! Buddy!'  
Jack...  
'Got to have you back old boy!'  
'O'Neill, it is good to see you are well.'  
And so this goes on for the next 10 minutes, until the General calls for silence.  
'In all seriousness people, I think we'd better debrief right away.'  
Everyone agrees and makes their way back up the stairs to the briefing room. We all take our seats; General Hammond at the head of the table, Jack and I to his right, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Daniel to his left. Then the tale begins.  
'When I went back to Chu'lak, I arrived in time to see Master Bra'tac, who was scheduled to accompany Klo'rel on a mission.'  
'What mission Teal'c?' I ask.  
'To destroy earth.'  
Silence. He continues.  
'When I arrived he was to leave with Apophis in an hour of your earth time. It was then I realised that Daniel Jackson's experience with an alternate reality must have been true. I informed Master Bra'tac of this, and we set about formulating a plan.'  
'What did this plan involve Teal'c? It wasn't clear from your transmissions,' the General inquires.  
'I was to hide aboard Apophis' ship until we reached a safe distance from any planets, Bra'tac and a number of Jaffa would come aboard, we would destroy Apophis' ship, then do the same to Klo'rel's. We would then use the Stargate on Klo'rel's ship to escape.'  
'Well, from what happened last night, it must have worked?' asks Daniel.  
'You are correct Daniel Jackson. Though, it could not have been done without the help of Master Bra'tac,' Teal'c finishes, bowing his head.  
'We owe you our lives Master Bra'tac,' the General informs him.  
'It was my honour,' he replies.  
'So!' Jack says enthusiastically. 'What now?'  
'If the SGC is still to remain shut down, I must return to Chu'lak.'  
'And I guess I'll have to go back to the Pentagon...' I trail off, looking at Jack sadly.  
'Hang on people!' the General calls. 'Earlier I had a call from Senator Kinsey's associates. The Senator was found shot dead outside his house earlier today. After a call to the President, he could see no problem with re-installing the Stargate, or re-instating the SGC.'

It takes a moment for the full meaning of the General's words to set in, but when they do the noise is incredible for such a small amount of people, mostly of it, strangely enough, coming from Daniel...  
Jack and I can't stop smiling. Teal'c even manages a half grin. Daniel is practically leaping. After a few moments things finally quieten down.  
'So General?' Jack begins. 'Any idea who shot Kinsey?'  
'No. But it happened shortly after the mother ships exploded. We can only assume it was linked to someone who really wants the SGC to stay open.'  
A few more grins are shared.  
'Right people. Its been a bit of a long week, the last few hours particularly. You are all to take two days downtime, then report back. We've got a lot of work to do.'  
A number of 'yes sirs' go around the table before he stands and leaves the room, followed by Teal'c and Master Bra'tac who leave to go and get cleaned up.  
'Well, I dunno about you guys, but I've got artefacts to unpack,' Daniel says excitedly as he almost bounces out of the room.  
Jack and I are left alone once more, but things are different. We're back together.  
'So,' he says as he turns his chair to face me.  
'So.'  
'You wanna go home?'  
Home, with him. Oh yes.  
'Sounds good.'  
He takes my hand and pulls me out of the chair, then out of the room.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Epilogue

It's five hours since we arrived home.  
We've talked about what happened with Teal'c and Apophis, about how Daniel was right all along and about how much we missed each other in that one-week. We talked so much, made love, slept, woke up, and then talked some more.

Now I'm lying here watching him. I was here doing the same thing just over a week ago, but at that time I never thought id see him again like this. When he's calm, relaxed, at ease, and somewhat vulnerable.  
My fingers idly dance on his chest in a regular pattern, just listening and feeling him breathe. I feel like the happiest person in the world right now, and I think I am.  
Suddenly his breathing changes from the deep regulatory rhythm it had been maintaining, telling me he's waking.  
'Hey,' I whisper softly.  
'Hey,' comes his groggy reply as he opens one eye to look at me. 'I love waking up to you,' he says while smiling.  
'And I love waking up to you,' I reply sitting up and leaning over him.  
He lifts one hand to run through his already messed up hair.  
'And I love your hair,' he says softly as he removes his hands from his head and places it on my own, running his fingers through the strands.  
'And I love your soft skin.'  
He strokes the back of his hand across my cheek causing me to shiver involuntarily.  
'And your lips.'  
The last part came out no louder than a breath as he traces the shape of my lips with his index finger. My eyes drift shut in an attempt to keep myself calm. My head rests on his chest and he kisses the top of my hair before resting his chin there. He is first to break the silence.

'I meant what I said you know.'  
I stay quiet for a moment before replying.  
'What?'  
'When I said I was coming to be with you,' he reinforces. 'When we got the first message from Teal'c a couple of days after you left, he said they didn't know if they could destroy both the ships, but that they'd try. That was the last we heard from him until two days ago, and we were all pretty panicky down here.'  
'So what happened?'  
'When he contacted us he told us that Bra'tac and a number of Jaffa were helping to try and destroy the ships, he thought they could pull it off. I asked the General that if we didn't hear from them in a coupe of days that I was going to see you to tell you what was happening.' He lets out a little laugh. 'Hammond asked what was wrong with my phone.'  
We both laugh and his chest rumbles beneath my ear. It's a wonderful sound.  
'What did you tell him?'  
'I told him I had to tell you in person.' He takes a slight pause. 'Because I was in love with you.'  
My breathing comes to a complete stop for a moment before my body tells it to cooperate. I sit up a little and turn my head to face him, looking him directly in the eye.  
'You told the General about us?' I ask in disbelief.  
He smiles at me bringing his hands up to lightly touch my face.  
'Of course I did,' he replies gently. 'I wasn't going to let the world end without as many people as possible knowing that I'm in love with Sam Carter. The most intelligent, incredible, amazing, beautiful woman I know.'  
I feel the heat radiating furiously from my face at his words. He obviously feels it on his fingers.  
'Hey,' he whispers. 'You are. I don't know what you do to me Sam, but it just makes me fall in love with you more every second I'm with you.'  
I can't stop the smile that appears on my face. Leaning forward I press my lips firmly against his, pulling back for just a second.  
'I'm hopelessly in love with you too, Jack O'Neill.'  
'Well, that's works out pretty nicely then,' he quips, before lifting himself up and taking my lips with his once more.  
I press my body fully down on to his, which I can feel he likes...

The kiss becomes more passionate as he runs his hands up and down my back, over my shoulders and back down lower again. He lips pull away from my mouth and lick their way down my neck and across my collar bone, his tongue circling lazy patterns, leaving me panting and gasping for breath. I decide it's time for a little bit of payback as I catch his earlobe between my teeth and bit down gently. I giggle as he growls at me and then speaks between breaths.  
'Hey...no...giggling.'  
'More growling please,' I murmur seductively in his ear.  
A laugh rumbles around in his chest for a moment before he rolls me over onto my back so he can lean over me.  
'That can be arranged,' he replies boldly.

We make love through out the night, and each time is more exciting than the first. I don't think it will ever become routine or boring with Jack, because every time we are together it is incredible. The feelings I have for him grow stronger each time our bodies join, causing the experience itself to be more loving and caring than I ever thought it could be.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It's too soon to be possible, but it is.  
It's two days after we began downtime. We've spent nearly all the time in bed, only getting out to go to the bathroom, kitchen or answer the door to the delivery guy.  
The light filters through the curtains making my body warmer than it already is and pulling me from my sated sleep.  
I glance over at the clock. 0830. Damn. We have to be at the SGC in two hours. Just getting Jack out of bed will probably take that long. Better get going then...  
'Jack,' I say firmly as I rise and stretch in the bed, causing his arm to fall away from my waist.  
He grumbles a bit then turns over to face away from me.  
'Don't think you're getting out of getting up mister! Come on soldier, up!'

I pull on his shirt as I quickly rise from the bed and pull the duvet off of his body. He jumps at the sensation of the cold air hitting his body.  
'Hey!' he shouts playfully. 'I'm naked here, in case you hadn't noticed!'  
'Funnily enough I had! Now get your lovely butt in the shower mister, breakfast in 10.'  
'Lovely butt eh?' he says to my back as I leave the room to get breakfast.  
'Best feature apart from your eyes love,' I call over my shoulder.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Fifteen minutes later Jack makes it down to the kitchen, where, by some miracle, I have actually managed to cook pancakes. He walks through the door and grins at me.  
'I heard a rumour you were a lousy cook,' he goads me.  
I slap him with the tea towel that I have just used to dry up.  
'I'll have you know that my pancakes are considered cuisine.'  
He raises his eyebrow at me causing me to cave in.  
'OK! OK, I'm a lousy cook! I don't know how I managed this. Guess I'm just in a really good mood.'  
He walks over to me placing a kiss on my cheek.  
'I guess you are,' he whispers.

Those are the last words spoken for a while as we enjoy the first home made meal we've had in the last couple of days. But as I finish up, there's a question I've wanted to ask him since we left the mountain, which now seems appropriate. I place my knife and fork down carefully before speaking.  
'Jack?' I ask tentatively.  
He looks up from his plate and swallows.  
'Yeah?'  
'I need to ask you something.'  
He looks concerned for a moment as he puts down his own knife and fork, wipes his mouth on a napkin then almost sits to attention.  
'What's up? Are you OK?'  
There's slight panic in his voice that I can't help but find kind of cute. I lean forward slightly and place my hand over his.  
'I'm fine, I just...need to know something.'  
'Ask away.'  
I breathe deeply then force the words out.  
'What are we going to do when we get back to work?'  
He looks puzzled for a moment.  
'What d'you mean?'  
'We can't be together, on the same team, frat regulations and all that, and the General would throw a fit if he knew we were working together and in a relationship, and then there's...'

The words cease to gush out as he places his hand over my mouth to stem the flow.  
'Sam, stop,' he half commands. 'Didn't you listen to what I was telling you earlier?' he chides.  
I look confused so he pulls his hand away.  
'What do you mean?' I ask.  
He grins.  
'I told the General I was in love with you.'  
'Yeah...'  
'Yeah.'  
I'm still puzzled. He grins even more.  
'As soon as I told him, he agreed that if earth wasn't blown to pieces by Apophis, and the SGC was reinstated, that we both stay at the SGC. And now, with Kinsey shot and all, there's nothing in the way.'  
I practically cry at hearing his words.  
'Oh my god, Jack, that's...' I can't finish my sentence, unable to find the words.  
'Wonderful,' he concludes for me.  
I nod my head, unable to do anything else for fear of my emotions getting the better of me. Instead I stand up, walk around the end of the breakfast bar and hold him where he sits. He wraps his arms around my waist as I crush him against me.  
'Hey, there is just one thing…' he begins, pulling away from me. 'We can't be on the same team. You're going to have to leave SG-1 Sam, or I go and lead a different team…'

She looks disappointed, momentarily.

'I'll move; your in-line to be commanding the SGC one day, if you stay on SG-1. I can work on any team and do my job how I want to.'

I smile at her warmly and pull her into a hold once more.

'Thank you Sam.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

By some miracle we made it into the SGC on time.  
We went straight to the General who told us that during our downtime he had recalled all the officers who had been assigned here before the programme was closed down, and a few more on top of that. The SGC is now back in business.  
'So, it's settled then. Jack, you'll be remaining with SG-1 in command, and Captain Carter, you will be joining SG-2.'  
'Yes sir,' Jack answers for us.  
The General smiles at us. 'Don't let me down, either of you.'

Jack and I stand as the General leaves and we see Teal'c and Daniel entering the briefing room. We all wander out towards them and indicate for them to follow us down the corridor. I'm walking with Daniel, Teal'c and Jack just behind us.  
'It's great to back isn't it?' he asks me.  
'It sure is,' I reply. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. 'You must be so happy that you can keep looking for Sha're.'  
'I am,' he replies, smiling as he looks over at me. 'So, you and Jack eh?'  
I look down and blush.  
'Yeah, me and Jack,' I repeat.  
'I gotta say, I saw it coming.'  
I laugh slightly. 'I'll be freaked out if you know when we're about to announce our first child.'  
He pauses before answering.  
'Kids too?'  
'Yeah...kids too,' I say happily.  
'So are you guys moving in together?'  
'Yeah, as soon as my stuff gets delivered back from my place in DC.'  
'I'm really happy for you guys,' he says sincerely.  
I reach over and touch him arm, leaning into him slightly.  
'Me to.'

Things are certainly going to be different from now on, but change isn't always a bad thing…

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The End!

Feedback loved!!  
13/11/2002


End file.
